


A Sleepover

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex is an adorable dork, Jack is confused but finds his ideas endearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has an interesting idea he invites Jack to a sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This story works as friends or lovers so just imagine what ever floats your boat.

“JACK” Alex screamed as soon as I picked up the phone. I sighed.  
“Yes Alex”  
“Do you wanna have a sleepover?!” Alex asked excitedly. I could just picture him bouncing.  
“Why Lex”  
“Why not. Nobody ever has sleepovers when there old and I feel like we’re missing out.”  
“Fine. When Lex.” I can’t say no or he’ll show up at my house and just bug me until I agreed.  
“Tonight at five.” He says. “Be there or be squared.” He adds giggling and hangs up. I grab my old backpack and start shoving clothes in it. Halfway through shoving my pants into the bag I have an idea. I call Alex.  
“Hi Alex!” I say in a high voice. “My Mom wants to know if we will have dinner at your house or if she should feed me before.” By this point he can’t even respond he’s laughing so hard. I smile.  
“My mom says that we will have pizza.” He finally responds in an equally high voice. “See you soon.” I return to packing I’m about to leave the house when I realize I need my toothbrush and pack that as well. I get to Alex’s house at 5:03. He opens the door before I’ve even locked my car. He’s wearing a pink party hat.  
“OMG-” he starts.  
“NO” I interrupt. “You can’t say that you are a 27 year old man you kind of have a beard... just no.”  
“Sorry” He replies sassily. It’s going to be a long night. “So in preparation for our little get together I went on the internet.”  
“That’s never good.” I received a swat for this.  
“Anyway it turns out the only people who tell you what you should do at your sleepover via the internet are 13 year old girls or their moms. So I asked Cassadee and she agreed to give me her old almost empty makeup if I brought her a pizza.” Alex stopped to breathe. I took the opportunity.  
“Even if I did agree to put on this makeup Cassadee has different skin tone” I was making excuses. “It wont work.”  
“Don’t be silly Jack” Alex pulls me too his side gesturing madly “I will make you beautiful.” Alex pulls me into his room and sits me in front of a mirror and what I assume is Cassadee’s makeup. “Alright Jack sweety” Alex says in a mock high voice. “We are going to make you the prettiest girl in the whole wide world.” 30 minutes and lots of eye shadow later Alex spins me around to face the mirror. “So what do you think.” I was expecting a smear of color all over my face but it actually looks okay. I am terrified.  
“Alex this is actually... I look scary how did you learn to do this?”  
“I watch Cassadee.” He shrugs.  
“You sure do spend a lot of time with Rian’s girlfriend.”  
“You better shut up or Cassadee is gonna be my new best friend.”  
“You’re just proving my point.”  
“Whatever it’s my turn.” he says trying to pull me out of the chair.  
“Oh no Alex this is a very very bad idea.” I can not apply makeup for the life of me.  
“Get upppp” He whines.  
“Nooooooooooo.” I whine in return. He trys to pull me up again. When this doesn’t work he crawls on the floor and trys to tip the chair over from underneath me. He sits on his bed and thinks for moment, then his eyes light up and he smirks at me. Something very bad is about to happen to me. He walks over and sits on my lap.  
“Seriously that was the best you could think of.” This was very disappointing. “You’re supposed to be the smart one Alex.  
“Hey I was running out of options.”  
“And now we’re both stuck here because god knows we’re both too stubborn to move.” Alex just shrugs and wiggles so his legs are draped over the side of the chair. We sit in silence but then that little jerk has the nerve to lick my ear. “What the fuck man?” I glare at him. “We aren’t that close. Now my ear is all wet.” He’s just giggling at me.  
“Your ear tastes weird.”  
“Yeah and who’s fault is it for licking me.” 15 minutes later I realize the chair has wheels and although Alex was smart enough to sit on my arms so I couldn’t move them my legs on the other hand are mostly mobile. I suddenly have an idea. I abruptly kick my heels into the floor sending us flying forwards into the hallway but unfortunately this just ends with Alex’s face in my chest rather than him falling off. It’s his turn to be pissed.  
“What the fuck man?” He readjusts himself.  
“Hey Lexy.”  
“What do you want from me.” He scowls.  
“I want to make a deal.” He smirks.  
“Okay.”  
“If I wheel us to the kitchen will you feed me my fair share of pizza seeing as I’m... incapacitated?”  
“YEAH! foOD!”  
“Okay but you have to swear you’ll give me some too.”  
“I will. I’m not that mean Jack.” We begin our journey with only a few accidents when we finally reach the kitchen I am thankful Alex opted for a house without stairs. We sit in silence Alex feeding me a bite of pizza every so often it wasn’t a bad experience on my part.  
“Hey Jack want to watch a movie?” Alex pipes up after we’re both full.  
“Okay.” We wheel into the living room and after about ten minutes of scrolling through movie choices Alex is asleep. I decided not just stand up so he a falls. I instead use the position of my hands to carefully lift him and carry him to his bed. I even take off his shoes if this isn’t love I don’t know what is. I brush my teeth and change before climbing into his bed with him. Wait until he wakes up and sees the dicks I drew all over his face.


End file.
